A Cold Night Under the Stars
by Melony Mutou2
Summary: A YugixTea. One shot most likely, I might make it more. Yugi sits silently under the stars, thinking about the one he loves, wishing for him to hold her in his arms. Will his wish come true, or will he find out that the girl he loves doesn't quite love HI


The moon sat high in the sky, black clouds dotting out pieces of it here and there. The orb cast a bright light over the city below it. A cold wind swept over. The sound of teeth chattering could be heard. Birds sat resting in their nests, wove with sticks and string, on the cherry tree branches which were bare. It may have been mid-January, but the summer wind hadn't quite crept over just yet, and a small shower had dampened the air, making things colder than they should be.

A teen sat on a bench, his face reflecting off of the moonlight. He shivered in the cold wind, his body only covered by a black shirt with a blue jacket over it, and matching blue pants. His arms crossed over his chest and he hugged himself tightly in the cold, moving his arms up and down and getting up and walking in a small circle to keep his body circulating and warm.

His hair was spiky and went out in all different directions. The tips were a red color, the body was black, and the bangs that hung down in front of his face were a yellow-ish gold. Around his neck was an upside-down pyramid pendant with the Eye of Anubis in the center. His violet eyes glanced up at the moon and he suddenly found himself straining to keep them open as he tried to remember why he had been standing there in the cold.

He then remembered that he was walking home from hanging out with the gang at Tristen's place...

"Joey, sit down and stay still," a female voice came. A blonde stood in the center of the room, a large smirk on his face. His hair messily laid on his head and locks of the hair were covering most of his eyes. Two brunettes sat on a bed, one female and one male. The female was leaning back with her palms flat on the bed, and the male was leaning forward, his legs apart and his arms hanging down in between them. The other boy, the spiky-haired one, sat on the floor, cross-legged. All of the males wore the same matching blue jackets and pants, but the only difference was that the blonde's and the brunette's shirts underneath were white. The female, however, wore a completely pink outfit, complete with a mini-skirt and a blue bow messily made on the front, and also had socks that went up to about her knees, and blue shoes.

All eyes were on the blonde as he stood, smirking, in the center of the room.

"Joey, we've heard the story about a million times, you don't need to tell it to us again," the brunette male complained to the blonde.

"Well you seem to be the only one who thinks so, Tristen," came the blonde, Joey's, snide remark. The female and other male laughed.

"Not exactly, Joey," the female stated. "I'm tired of hearing it too, and since I know Yugi won't admit it, I will for him: he doesn't want to hear it either."

The spiky-haired teen, Yugi, glanced up at the female and sweatdropped. He sweatdropped again when he heard Joey grunt and sit down suddenly.

"Sorry, Joey, but it is getting kind of old..." Yugi mumbled, looking back at his friend. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Bet Tea made you say it," Joey smirked.

"Did not!" the female, Tea, exclaimed. A dog suddenly started barking outside the room, and all of the eyes turned in that direction. Tristen started to get up, grumbling.

"Stupid dog..." he mumbled. "She always does this..." Yugi then stood up, as well as Tea, who glanced at her watch.

"I think we should all be heading home anyway," Tea stated, plainly. Yugi nodded, looking to Joey.

"Mind if I crash here, Tristen?" the blonde asked. Tristen shrugged slightly.

"Whatever. Make sure it's cool with my mom and all first, though," he replied. Joey rolled his eyes.

"When do I ever not?" he asked.

"That time you jimmied our window to sleep in the house because we were gone and you didn't have a place to stay," was Tristen's smooth response. Joey rolled his eyes again. Tea and Yugi both laughed as they headed for the door.

"Bye, Tristen," Yugi smiled, giving a slight wave of his hand.

"See ya, Yugi, see ya, Tea," he said, walking over to a door in the house. Joey waved a hand slightly.

"Keep it cool, Yug. Don't get caught by rapists on the way home, Tea," he smiled.

"Joey, that is so cruel!" Tea shouted at him. Yugi stifled a laugh as he and the female walked out of the house, Tea scowling, and Joey's laughter echoing through the quiet streets.

"Interesting night," Yugi laughed, walking down the steps that led to Tristen's porch.

"I'd have to agree with you there, Yugi. Joey wouldn't stop boasting all night..." she rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I could just take a pin and pop that head of his," Yugi laughed.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. Joey's ego could never do something like that – well maybe it could if Kaiba was around... and even if you could, it'd make quite a mess..." he joked. Tea took her turn to laugh.

"Yeah. Maybe we should invite Kaiba over one of these days just to pop that over-inflated bubble of his," Tea suggested. Yugi shook his head.

"You probably couldn't imagine how dangerous that is. Plus, Kaiba'd never do it," Yugi smiled. Tea nodded, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she sighed. She looked up at the darkened sky which still had rain clouds looming around.

"Man, it's almost stupid summer and it's not even clear. I'd like to get a look at the stars, even if it's just one..." she grumbled. Yugi looked down at the ground.

"But you look at a star every day, Tea," he replied. Tea blinked, looking at the spiky-haired boy.

"...I don't get it," she blinked. He lifted his head and smiled at her, warmly.

"The sun's a star, Tea..." he chuckled slightly, then blinked at her reaction. She looked almost infuriated, but then her expression softened as she giggled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, aren't you?" She asked, looking at him. He nodded slightly. The two came to a street light and a traffic light.

"Well, this is where we break off..." Yugi stated, looking down the road in one direction, while Tea looked the other.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Yugi," she said and walked across the street, and down the sidewalk. Yugi watched after her. He then turned and started toward the direction he had looked before. He then stopped as his eyes gazed in through the gates of the city park. He was soon walking in and sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah, now I remember..." the boy whispered, as his eyes traveled down the ground. Memories then started going through his head. Worst of all, they were about Tea.

He longed for that day... at duelist kingdom... when they had gone together and were sitting at the edge of that cliff, sitting out in front of the ocean... that he had the guts to hold her hand back, and at least lean on her before Mai pleaded for help...

Who was he kidding? Tea liked his counter part, not him. Tea dreamed for a real man... not one who hides behind someone stronger. Someone who saved her from danger, which he seemed to never be able to do on his own.

He hadn't realized it, but in his thinking he sat back down on the bench. His mind was now thinking about Tea, and how much he... how much he...

He loved her.

It had been years since they'd met, and Yugi had grown fond of her. But, he now realized that she liked him too... or... maybe not _him_, exactly, but...

Could it be considered the same thing? She had said it didn't matter at Duelist Kingdom. But how could he be too sure? He knew he was just going to hurt himself thinking on this subject. Why he continued sitting out in the cold still was at the back of his mind, as he tried to put it on other things. That was when he heard the footsteps...

He glanced up and looked around frantically, looking for who was there.

"Who's that?" he asked into the darkness.

"Yugi?" came the familiar female voice. He blinked, then saw Tea approaching him through the moonlight.

"T-Tea..." he stammered. Tea just blinked at him, a bit confused and surprised at the same time.

"What are you doing out here...? Why aren't you back home?" she asked. He blinked at her.

"I should be asking you the same," he replied. She laughed slightly.

"I wanted to see if I could see the moon. It looks like I'm successful... a little..." she walked over and sat down next to Yugi.

"Now, you're turn," she said to him. He smiled slightly at her... his regular smile.

"I was on my way home and just... kinda came in here," he said. He wanted to tell her he had been thinking about her, too, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Great minds think alike, I guess," she smiled. Her icy yet warm blue eyes stared up at the moon. She leaned on him slightly, which made him flush. Fortunately, Tea had been to busy looking at the moon to look at him. He set his hand down in between him and her on the bench, and let out a slight yawn.

"It's beautiful," she said, finally. He blinked, looking at her. "So romantic, too..." she muttered under her breath. Yugi barely caught it, but when he did he swallowed hard and could feel himself starting to work up a slight sweat. Which was surprising in this cold weather. He then felt Tea shiver.

"Tea... you cold...?" Yugi asked calmly, looking up at the brunette. She yawned and nodded slightly, shivering again.

"Yes, very," she said. She then hugged herself. Yugi took off his jacket, and put it over Tea's shoulders.

"There. Better?" he asked. Tea looked at Yugi, who was actually no longer flushed and was calm now.

"Oh, Yugi, I can't take this. You'll get cold, and I don't want you to get sick," she said.

"Oh, I'll be fine, Tea, I can stand the cold." fact was, he really couldn't, and he hated it. But he'd do anything for Tea...

"But I can't let you suffer over me..." she looked at him in thought for a moment. "Hey, I know!" she put her arm around Yugi, which offered part of the jacket. Once again, Yugi's cheeks tinged crimson, but he didn't look at her. Tea brought Yugi right up against her and giggled slightly, putting her other arm around him. "There, now we can both be warm," she smiled. Yugi could only think of how it felt to be hugged by her, which made his blush increase.

"Y-yeah..." Yugi replied, swallowing hard again. His violet eyes gazed back up at the stars. He then pointed with his right hand to a cluster of stars. "Look! It's the Orion belt!" he exclaimed. Tea looked up and smiled.

"You're right, Yugi," she looked around a bit, searching for something else. "Uggh I can't see the milky way," she complained.

"Aren't we... in the milky way...?" Yugi blinked. Tea blinked as well, then sweatdropped.

"We are? But they have that Tanabata night tale. Where you can see the stars of the two lovers and their children... and I wanted to see them..." Tea complained. Yugi blushed slightly.

"Why would you want to see those stars? There's tons of others..."

"Yes, but those are my _favorite_." The way she said it made Yugi's face go a bit more red. And then he couldn't take it anymore. He started to get up.

"Tea, I'm gonna go home, alright?" he smiled. Tea blinked at him and sighed, but then smiled.

"Alright, Yugi. Be careful on your way home," she got up herself, handing over Yugi's jacket. Yugi shook his head, putting a hand up.

"You keep it until school tomorrow. I don't have to have it," he stated. She nodded slightly.

"Alright, Yugi. See you tomorrow," she started to the exit of the park. Yugi let out a soft sigh, watching her with a longing look.

What she had just done... was that supposed to be a hint? A hint that she liked HIM and not his YAMI? Or was it a hint that she wanted him to call Yami out? Uggh, he didn't know... maybe he'd figure it out tomorrow... until then... he was going to go home and sleep. He turned around and started away, stretching slightly. That was when he heard the voice in his mind,

/'Yugi? I can sense you're troubled... what's going on?'/ Yugi almost scowled at the voice, but refrained himself.

'Nothing, Yami. I'm just... not feeling too good.' he replied. He could feel that Yami was worried for him. 'You don't need to be worried, Yami. I'm fine, promise.' Yami was silent after that as Yugi made his walk home.

Yeah, one-shot... I think. I dunno, I might continue it or something... or I might write it all again in someone else's perspective, you know? Or I could turn it into a big fic, but. That would ruin the romance, believe me. -sighs- anyway. Hope you liked my bout of romance. I was dying to get something about 1. Yugi, 2. Romance, and 3. Tea AND Yugi, out and into my account, and here it is. This is what has been keeping me with posting up the tenth chappie of DB (which you'd better read before I kill you) and a lot of other fanfics. hope you liked, NOW REVIEW BEFORE I SICK MY DOZEN STARVED CRAZY WEASELS ON YOU (hehehehehe anyone who's ever listened to that Weird Al CD will know how evil they are XD)


End file.
